My Baby Romantica
by BananaMilknCherrydecaf
Summary: "I never knew that a single black, wooden box could bring me so many agonizing feelings." Usagi is distraught over the death of Takahiro, but then he meets Misaki. Who knows what will bloom this time?
1. Prologue

Hey all :) This is my _third_ JR fanfic ! But my first long one.

Thanks for all the support in my previous fanfics, and I hope you all enjoy this.

Three notes before we begin:

1) Please review, it actually helps me in my writing, which will, hopefully, benefit this fanfiction in the future :) Even one sentence is fine. But please, no swearing.

2) This story is focused around the relationship of Usagi and Misaki, but there will be _some_ mentioning of the other two couples :) This fanfic doesn't really have much to do with the original plot. Please don't hate me for that

3) I DO NOT OWN JR (Though I desperately wished I did D:), if you want, go online and read the real manga/watch the anime. I am trying my best to spread the beautiful religion of Junjou Romantica :D

Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Pain. Hurt. Sadness. Confusion.

I never me knew that a single black, wooden box could bring me so many agonizing feelings.

He was the only one I ever considered family.

The only one I would give my life to save.

The only one I ever loved.

My beloved Takahiro.

Gone.

I placed a single white romantica rose on top of the coffin and moved on, allowing the line to continue. I stood at the side, trying to calm myself down by listening to the various conversations.

"...poor child."

"Losing his parents at the age of eight and his beloved brother at the age of sixteen. It's like his life is cursed."

"No relatives either."

"I wonder what will happen to him now."

I looked up, curious. Following their line of sight, I realized who they were talking about. My eyes landed on a sullen sixteen-year old boy, with messy brown hair and vivid green eyes. He had a dull look on, and he seemed to be in a daze. But his body rigid, and the clenching of his hands showed his clear understanding of his reality.

I couldn't restrain the flood of pity that seemed to bubble up from my stomach. In it, was a mixture of mutual understanding. He had no one else to rely on either. Like me, he had just lost the one person who meant the world to him. Before I knew it, my legs were in motion, and I was walking steadily towards the young boy. When I arrived at his side, I stopped, still confused as to what my mind wanted me to do. Now aware of my presence, Takahiro's brother looked up at me, a guarded expression on his face. Almost immediately, I felt my heart drop painfully. His brown hair and green eyes were completely different from Takahiro's raven black and warm blue ones, but there were definite similarities between the siblings.

Almost immediately, I was brought back to one of my many conversations with Takahiro.

_"You have a younger brother?"_

_"That's right. His name's Misaki. He's my only family, so naturally, he's very important to me. I have to be sure to show him to you, Usagi. He's so adorable, you'll fall right in love with him."_

_"Right."_

Misaki. That was the name.

_"_Do you want to live with me?"

* * *

:)

Sorry that was so short

But, a little prologue to my new story

Look forward to the next chapter!

~CherryDecaf


	2. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Memories

Ahahaha...Hi guys :D Sorry for the long long long break between the two chapters, got caught up in reality.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews for that pitifully short prologue, hope you enjoy this chapter!

(P.S Did anyone watch/read/hear about Nakamura-sensei's new (not so new anymore) series? IT IS SO SWEET :D)

(P.P.S: This chapter was supposed to be out in the first week of July. Then my idiot of a brother thought it'd be entertaining to DELETE ALL MY FILES, TAKE MY HARD-DRIVE AND LOSE IT. So again, sorry for the whole...wait :P If any of you has a voodoo doll in possession, I'd appreciate it if you use it to help curse my brother.)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Usagi's POV

After several excruciating seconds of forcing the bent key into the slot, I finally managed to get the door open. _I really need to fix that lock_, I thought to myself for the fortieth time in the past week as my hand searched blindly in the dark for the familiar light switch. I winced as the bright light flooded the doorway, swiftly taking off my shoes and putting down the large baggage at the side. I sighed and turned around, my eyes falling on the extremely wary boy who, for the past hour since I invited him to my house, had an expression that contained both curiosity and caution. His fingers clenched around his bulging backpack that he refused to let me carry earlier, his knuckles white with tension.

"Take off your shoes and wait here. I'll go look for some extra slippers."

He hesitated for a moment, glancing at the doorway, as if he was weighing the possibility of running. He sighed and nodded, quietly whispering the words "Excuse me," as he put down the bag and went about to untying his shoes. I smiled briefly and headed into the house, checking the pitifully stocked broom closets and, in the back of one finally found a pair of slightly dusty, fluffy blue slippers. I felt another painful pang in my heart as my mind conjured a previous memory of Takahiro, with the very same fluffly slippers, talking excitedly about his "adorable little brother" and his "magnificent cooking".

A sudden cry out and a loud 'thud' sound woke me from my reverie. I stood up and peered around the corner, surprised with what I saw. The boy, who seemed so slightly elegant before, was now lying face-down on the wooden floor, with half of his lower body still in the door area. His right leg was raised in a comically L-shape. I chuckled quietly for a moment. Then stopped, surprised at my own laughter. How long has it been since I've laughed like that? How long has it been since I've laughed at all? Since Takahiro's death? Or was it since he fell sick? But it wasn't like this before. Before, I laughed on a regular basis. Every time I met up with him, I'd return home with a wide smile on my face, stomach muscles tired from continuous laughter.

I was pulled back to reality by a 'thud' sound. The boy slowly beginning to sit back up, groaning quietly, his hand covering his nose.

"Are you all right?" I slowly walked over there and knelt down, glancing over him as I checked for injuries. His faced was flushed, and was scrunched up in an expression of pain and embarrassment. I struggled not to laugh and stood up, holding out a hand to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up, marveling at how easy it was to pull him up. He stumbled before he managed to find his balance and muttered a 'thanks' under his breath. I nodded in reply and went back to the closet, returning with the same fluffy blue slippers that Takahiro liked to wear. I dropped it down in front of the boy, ignoring the loud 'thump' sound and the way both slippers upturned from the impact of the floor. I turned around, grabbed the luggage and pulled it up the step with a grunt. I glanced quickly at the boy, just to confirm that he had put on the slippers, and headed into room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy ogling, his jaw dropping slightly and his eyes widening as he stepped into the room. Again, I was confused by this reaction. Certainly, my apartment may consist of two levels, but personally, I didn't find this particularly surprising. After all, in my childhood home, we had five levels, a whole one dedicated on antiques and treasures alone. We had a beautiful garden, though I can't take any credit for it - I hated getting dirty - and a pleasant glass greenhouse in the corner. In comparison, this apartment looks pathetically small. But nonetheless, this was my house, and I definitely prefer this quiet solitude to the irritating family pressure found in my childhood home.

Lost in my thoughts, I absent-mindedly walked towards the stairs, dragging the luggage behind me and paying no attention to the loud screeching sound caused by the edge. It wasn't until I arrived at the bottom step and turned around to grab the handle that I noticed that the boy had disappeared. I blinked in surprise, my eyes searching the room for him. Out of all things to lose in this tiny room, I somehow manage to lose a human being. I frowned in confusion and straightened up, before I caught sight of a dark shadow beside the windows. I took this moment to study the boy. Though I did glance at him earlier at the funeral, my mind was in too much chaos to absorb the image of him.

One thing was for sure: he was tiny. No, perhaps tiny is the wrong word to use. He was slightly shorter than an average boy, thin, but not scrawny, a pleasant combination. My eyes lingered for a moment on his thin waist, before looking up at his face. For a moment I was struck with his expression. The dull, childish lost look that had been pasted on his face was now gone, and an expression full of wonder had replaced it. His lips were curved slightly in a smile, his grass-green eyes sparkling with excitement. Even when Takahiro was excited, something that occurred very often, he never had sparkling eyes. I was suddenly cut short out of my reverie, feeling the same unpleasant sinking feeling in my stomach, as the same word resounded in my mind.

_Gone_.

How was I supposed to forget about Takahiro if everything about this...this...tiny boy, who didn't even _look_ like Takahiro, reminded me of him? I frowned angrily at this thought.

"Hey, it's already really late, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired, so hurry up and grab your bag before I just leave you here." I winced slightly as my tone came out harsher than I expected.

The boy jumped, a flash of guilt crossing his face as he hurriedly shuffled towards me, grabbing his oversized bag and lugging it slowly up the stairs. I turned around and walked to the top, leaving the boy to slowly catch up with me as I considered which room to leave him in. I waited impatiently at the top as he struggled with his bag, and in a moment of frustration, I walked down to him, grab the bag and quickly set it at the top. Gesturing to him to hurry up, i went to the end of the corridor, and opened the door. The sweet smell of pine flooded out from the room. Since I had bought and renovated this house, this room was the only one that was not filled with my many possession. It was simple and, in my opinion, completely and utterly boring. There was a queen-sized bed in the corner, with sky blue bed sheets. A dresser stood on the other side with several stuffed toys on top. Beside the bed, there was a tiny table, with a digital alarm clock ticking away at the top.

I turned to the heavily-breathing boy, who had finally managed to get the luggage to the door of the room. "This'll be your room for now, feel free to do whatever you want with it, but don't break anything or you're paying for it." The boy nodded softly before muttering another thanks. I frowned at this. "And stop muttering, it's become extremely irritating." I turned and left, walking slowly back to my work room. Closing the door behind me, I sat down heavily on my chair and grabbed my packet of cigarettes, but as I brought the lighter up to the end of it, I glanced at the overflowing ash tray, and my mind flashed back to one of Takahiro's many lectures.

_"You know, Usagi-san, if you keep smoking that many, you're going to get lung cancer. At least buy the mild ones"_

_"Those have no flavor. I need flavor."_

_"Then don't smoke so many, or one day I'll arrive here and see you spread across the floor looking like a grey fish."_

_"...grey fish?"_

_"You know...there's always grey fish floating dead in the rivers...I would say 'dead', but somehow I feel like that's cursing you."_

_"So you use grey fish instead?"_

_"well it sounded better inside my head..."  
_

My lips curved in a small smile as I remembered his ridiculous descriptions and how every conversation we have ends up in a completely different topic. It wasn't in any means helpful, but they were fun, and great way of relaxing. Sighing, I bit hard on my cigarette and leaned back in my chair, allowing my mind to be consumed with the memories. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Misaki's POV

I watched quietly as the silver-haired man closed the door, then sat down heavily on the comfortable bed, exhausted.

Three days.

Three days ago, I was still considered a normal high school student. Well, as normal as one without parents could be. But I didn't mind. Of course, I was sad about my parents' death, and knew that I forever will feel slightly responsible for their car crash, but I was happy. And that was because of my brother. Sure, he was overprotective, he was always so nice to everyone that sometimes it made me, the younger brother, worry about his safety, but he was cheerful, kind and protected me even though he needed to give up what he wanted most. He was my only family. But now that he's gone, the only one who really mattered.

Alone. This time, I was really alone. My heart beat painfully, but no tears came out. They were already dried out from the past few days. Sighing heavily, I turned to my baggage, slowly pulling things out. Things that I needed I slowly placed around the bed, not wanting to clutter up the room. The rest I left in the bag. I flinched as my finger brushed against a broken glass piece. I took my hand out and stuck my finger in my mouth, wincing as I tasted blood on my tongue.

_Why the hell is there broken glass in my bag?_, I thought furiously, irritation ripping through my sleep-deprived mind. I grabbed the bag and, with much difficulty, turned it upside down, watching as everything fell out with several loud noises. I paused for a second, staring at the broken picture frame. It was a photo of my seventeenth birthday, the day Nii-chan brought his girlfriend home for the first time, along with a large chocolate cake and a new watch. I was so excited that I nearly ate the entire cake and felt sick for the rest of the night. Nii-chan was so worried that he insisted on opening the futon and sleeping next to my bed.

Gritting my teeth, I carefully picked up the broken glass pieces and threw them in the trash bin that was hidden in the corner. I slid the picture out and carefully placed it beside the digital clock. I straightened up, yawning tiredly. Exhausted, I flopped down on the bed, my consciousness slipping away before I could crawl under the warm covers.

* * *

Ahahaha...I suck don't I? T_T sorry to make this chapter boring, it's more of a filler and 'setting-the-mood' chapter eheheh. I know it sounds depressing right now, but I swear the next chapter will get better, so please look forward to it! :D

And please review! :) I'd really like to know what you guys think, but no completely unjustified harsh responses. I don't mind criticisms, but no swearing please ~

REALLY REALLY DID APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

see y'all next time ^0^v

Lots of love

~CherryDecaf


	3. Chapter 2: Someone to Depend on

**A/N: **Mwahahaha third chapter! Two in this month yayyy! :D

Although I have to say I WAS a little sad that there were so little reviews for the previous chapters :( Remember the cycle of...happiness in fanfiction I guess :P

[MORE REVIEWS - HAPPIER WRITER - MORE MOTIVATED TO WRITE - FASTER UPDATES - (hopefully) HAPPIER READERS]

ANYWAYS HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, enjoy~

(P.S Special thanks to V.N (using initials just in case one wants anonymity, you know who you are), for reviewing for both my chapters! REALLY ENCOURAGING :D)

(P.P.S: Usagi is bunny, but I'm sure most of you know. JUUUUUSSSSTTT in case :P)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Someone to Depend on  
**

Misaki's POV:

The wonderful smell of scrambled eggs floated into the room. I smiled lightly, still half-asleep, wondering if Nii-chan was making me breakfast. I frowned as a new, unpleasant smell joined in. The smell of fire, burning. Nii-chan doesn't usually burn the eggs. At this thought, I shot up, blinking furiously as my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light shining through the large window on my right. I looked around the room blearily, trying to remember the events of the night before.

Right. The silver-haired man. _Nii-chan's best friend. What was his name? Usa...Usa...Usagi?_ I snorted in derision as my mind conjured an image of him. Tall, muscular, an expressionless frown on his face, silver hair, rich for that matter...there's no way a guy like that can be called Usagi. _Then what was his name...I remember Nii-chan mentioning him once or twice...well, for the moment, I'll just refer to him as Usagi-san...in my mind at least.  
_

Snickering at my last thought, I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when a loud 'boom' resounded came from outside the room. I jumped up and ran to the door, threw it open and jumped out into the corridor, looking around frantically for the explosion. A cloud of black smoke had risen from the kitchen. I ran across the corridor and jumped down the stairs, several steps at a time. What could it possibly be? A fire? A gas explosion? My heart raced with panic, forcing my legs to run even faster. I skidded to a halt just outside the borders of the thinning smoke, narrowing my eyes as I tried to get a glimpse of what caused the explosion. I waited impatiently as the smoke slowly thinned out, exposing the figure of the newly dubbed Usagi-san, carrying a frying pan piled high with what appeared to be a very, very large pile of burnt omelets. My jaw dropped open at the scene.

"Oh, you're up," Usagi-san said calmly, walking out from the black smoke and heading towards the large, wooden table. I stood there, speechless at the sight before me. "I just made breakfast, it might be a little overcooked, but it should taste fine. Hurry up and eat, we need to talk." I nodded and followed him dumbly, my mind still grasping for the full situation. I watched, wincing as he overturned the pan, and the omelets fell out, making a loud, 'thud' sound. _That does NOT sound safe_, I thought absent-mindedly as I pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat down obediently. I stared warily at the large, yellow and black pile of eggs in front of me, debating whether or not it was safe to consume. Usagi-san sat opposite of me, swiftly untying the apron and throwing it onto the couch. My eyes flashed towards the abandoned apron, longing to go and put it away properly, but my attention was quickly brought back to the eggs when I heard the horrific crackling sound. I watched as Usagi-san, who was now wielding a rather sharp knife, cut through the yellow mountain. A large gap followed in its wake, but the structure slowly began to collapse. I winced at the sight, trying to keep my expressions under control.

"So," Usagi-san began as he grabbed a large piece of the 'omelet', "we need to talk. The decision I made last night was...spontaneous, I'm not actually quite sure who you really are, other than the fact that you were Takahiro's little brother." he stared intently at the omelet before cutting off a large piece and popping it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, nodding all the while. "Hmm...not bad. Oh, eat, it's quite tasty."

Attempting to control my dubious expression, I hesitantly reached out and broke a large piece off with the silver fork found at the side of the white, glass plate. I took a small bite and grimaced as the taste of burnt, salty eggs flood throughout my mouth. I chewed quickly and swallowed, smiling weakly at the man opposite from me, who nodded.

"Good. Your name?" He asked as he took another large piece off from the diminishing mountain of eggs. Frowning inwardly at his authoritative tone, I coughed quietly to clear my throat and began introducing myself.

"I'm Misaki, my surname's Takahashi." I recited, reminiscent of my high school years. "Thank you for offering me a room at your place." For this I was truly grateful. All through the past ten years, it was Nii-chan who managed our finances, paid the rent to our apartment fees and gave me the monthly allowance for food and other basic needs. I couldn't do anything. If Usagi-san didn't offer to let me stay at his place, I would've been kicked out our apartment in a week.

He gave a single nod of acknowledgment. "How old are you? School or University?"

"I just turned 18 a few weeks back. Graduated from high school just this spring, a few days before Nii-chan..." My voice trailed off unintentionally as past memories were dragged up. I clenched my hands, fighting off the sorrowful thoughts, and looked up at Usagi-san.

I was shocked by what I saw. His previous expressionless face was now a complex mixture of different emotions. Pain. Despair. Anger even. His dark eyes were clouded, as if his mind was far away. His hands, which were busy with the omelet earlier were now frozen, knife and fork still tight in his grasp. From what I knew, he was Nii-chan's close friend, but this degree of pain was unusual. _He almost seems worse than me_, I thought vaguely, confused.

"Um..." I broke the silence, unknowingly, uncomfortable at the puzzling reaction to the mention of my brother. "I don't actually know who you are, sorry."

He started, his expression turning guarded once more, hands loosening. "Usami Akihiko. I was Takahiro's friend from high school. I'm a novelist now." He chanted in a monotone voice. I restrained as my mind proclaimed excitedly how similar his name and my nickname for him was. Snickering quietly, I barely noticed when a spark of interest suddenly lighted as he asked, "Takahiro never mentioned me?"

"No, he did, but not in detail. He said he had an incredibly smart friend, a famous novelist." I frowned as I tried to recollect all the scatted pieces of information in my mind.

"Oh."

"He also mentioned that you graduated from law school at the top of your class."

"Oh."

I scowled inwardly. _Why does he keep replying with one syllable answers?_ We sat quietly for a moment.

"What are you going to do from now on?" He said abruptly.

"Oh, err...I'm not too sure. But for now, I'll be job-hunting."

He frowned. "What about university."

I refrained the urge to snort. "If you're a close friend of Nii-chan, you should know the situation. We aren't exactly the richest people in town, and most of our savings were spent on Nii-chan's...gathering."

His frown deepened. "Takahiro would've liked you to go to university."

Irritation bubbled from my chest. "I don't think that's the best option right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the money nor time to spend it on university." I didn't care that my voice was laced with anger and impatience.

"What if I pay for it?"

I blinked, my irritation completely forgotten from this new, unusual proposition.

"B-But...why would you pay for my university fees? You barely even know me." My incredulity was apparent in every word.

"You're Takahiro's little brother." He said simply. "It's what he would have wanted." Abruptly, his lips curved into a smile with a hint of sadness.

"I don't want to be a bother though. You've already offered me a place to stay." I said hesitantly.

He thought for a moment, appearing almost excited about this new thought. "Do you have any special skills?"

"Not particularly..."

"What about housework."  
"I can do that, Nii-chan was always busy with work, so I was always in charge of cooking and cleaning." I smiled fondly at the memories.

"Then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"I'll fund your university fees and, in return, you'll do the housework. I needed someone to clean up anyways." He stood up and walked over to the coffee table, swiping the pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

"B-But...my grades," my voice trailed off, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Couldn't get into university."

"I'll tutor you."

"Usami-san, why-"

"It's what Takahiro would have wanted."

I thought for a moment. I had just turned 18. Even if I wanted to find a job, it would only be the low-wage ones, ones that wouldn't help me afford my own apartment, not even for rent.

"Well?" He appeared impatient now.

"All right, I'll accept your offer, thank you."

* * *

After two weeks, our daily routine settled in. We have finally gotten comfortable enough to actually carry on a conversation, something I viewed as a great feat. Contrary to his good looks, Usagi-san was proud, rude, and, to be perfectly honest, scarily eccentric.

Each morning, I would wake up early, cook breakfast, and at exactly 10:00am, he would burst out of his room and climb down the stairs, exhaustion written all over his face from writing overnight. One week ago, Usagi-san's editor, Aikawa Eri, arrived, slamming open the door practically throwing herself on top of Usagi-san. I was so shocked that I dropped the vacuum pouch I was holding, and dust had blown up everywhere. It took me four hours to clean it up.

After what felt like a decade, the editor, Aikawa-san, had calmed down enough to explain her purpose, and, with what I thought to be a very threatening tone, 'politely' asked Usagi-san to begin writing again. After what I had just witnessed, I wasn't surprised that he had said yes.

So now, he had begun writing again, and, for the past few days, looked so exhausted that I was almost sure he was going to collapse. It was a good thing that his apartment was so devoid of furniture, other than the simple wooden dining table, the living room couch, the apartment was completely empty. When I had asked him about this, he simply replied that he saw no need in useless decoration and had nothing he desired. In my confusion, I decided that I would simply ignore it.

True to his word, Usagi-san had begun tutoring me in all the basic subjects. Although it irked me to admit it, he was truly a very good teacher, even better than my brother. Nii-chan was smart, but he always had such a hard time explaining complex matters in simple terms, that whenever he tutored me, I would just end up more confused than ever. But Usagi-san was different. He would break it down, and explain it to me until I understood. He even helped me sign up for the nearest Center Exam date, promising that, by that day, I would be prepared enough to finish the test, and achieve high enough marks to enter Mitsuhashi University.

I smiled slightly as I remembered our conversation about my university choice, as I absentmindedly stared out the window of my room, tired from a full day of studying.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey,"_

_"Hmm?" I barely acknowledged him, my mind furiously attempting to figure out the problem on the paper set in front of me._

_"Which university do you want to apply to? I need to know how much time I should actually spend on you." He flipped the page nonchalantly, not noticing my flash of aggravation at his condescending tone_

_"...Mitsuhashi Unversity..."_

_He hand stopped suddenly and he looked up, his brow raised in doubt._

_"Mitsuhashi University. Don't you think you should aim a little lower? Mitsuhashi is one of the best universities in Japan."_

_I frowned. "No. It has to be Mitsuhashi University."_

_He sighed. "Don't be so stubborn, why Mitsuhashi?"_

_I remained silent for a moment, hoping he would drop the subject. Finally, after a few minutes of relentless staring, I answered._

_"Nii-chan was supposed to go to Mitsuhashi. But when our parents died, he gave it up to take care of me," I mumbled.  
_

_Again, Usagi-san's eyes flashed with pain. I noticed that every time I mentioned my brother, his face would change from its usual calm and collected expression._

_"Since I don't have a particular university in mind, I thought that Mitsuhashi would be a good choice..." I trailed off, worried that I sounded aimless._

_I cried out in surprise when I felt a large hand tousle my hair, and saw Usagi-san's grin, shocked by the sight._

_"I'm sure Takahiro would be proud."_

_-End Flashback-_

I smiled inwardly, remembering the warm hand that gently patted my head from time to time, his praises when I manage to do well in our tutoring sessions. I leaned back onto the bed, staring out the window and at the moon. Usagi-san definitely wasn't what I imagined him to be, but even though he does get on my nerves, in all honesty, it felt good to have someone to depend on again.

* * *

**A/N: **HURRAH! Done :D

Hope you liked this chapter, honestly I think it could've been written better, but oh well too tired right now...

If the end is any indication, it's going to get better from now on (in terms of Usagi-Misaki coupling :)

Am I going to slow? Should I make it fluffier?

I'd really like to hear your opinions :), so please **R&R**, I will definitely take all POLITE CRITICISMS into account.

Lots of love, as always,

~CherryDecaf

(P.S: Excuse my earlier state at the beginning of the chapter. I was high on sugar :P)

(P.P.S: Sorry about the crappy title If anyone can think of a better one, feel free to contribute :)


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Emotions

HEY GUYS :)

It's been a while, I appreciate the reviews from a few dedicated readers :P Also really appreciate the comments, it gives me some motivation. Anyways, I noticed I made a stupid mistake in the first chapter, **Misaki is 18 years old. NOT 16.** very sorry about that. Credits to **EmmaNemz** for pointing that out first, but thanks for all the other notifications about it :)

WELL

here's chapter 3, I really hope you guys enjoy this :)

ALSO

_**Please do check out my new yaoi manga blog, cherrydecafxyaoilove (just search this in the google search bar), **_it's basically a bunch of personal yaoi manga suggestions :)_**  
**_

OK, feel free to read now, sorry :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden Emotions  
**

I stood frozen at the gates, staring at the large, white building nervously. Students streamed past me, all of them with similar expressions of worry, fear and determination. All around me, white flakes drifted down to the ground, gathering into an inch of snow. I couldn't help but wish that the height of the snow had been higher, congesting roads and stopping trains, just to prevent me from reaching this point.

The Center exam.

My chance to get into university. I clenched my fists at this thought, my palms sweaty with nervousness.

"How long are you going to stand here for?" Usagi-san stood calmly beside me, his expression bored as he glanced around. "If you don't go in soon, you're going to miss the exam. And don't think I'll let you go if you do. I didn't spend all that time for nothing." He looked down to me. I paled at this thought. My head pounded as my mind tried desperately to run through all the familiar formulas. I started as I felt a comforting, warm hand drop down heavily on my head, tousling my hair gently.

"You'll be fine. You were taught by the great Usami-sensei after all." He grinned, looking down at me.

I felt a familiar sensation spread throughout my stomach. Recently, seeing Usagi-san's smiling face made me feel warm inside, happy, almost like when I saw Takahiro come home after a long day at work. But this feeling, this warmth, was different, stronger and hotter. Maybe it was because I missed Nii-san so much that just seeing a friendly face made me happy.

I smiled nervously, nodding, feeling determination in me again. His grin grew wider.

"Just call me when you finish, I'll come pick you up."

"It's just a few blocks away, I can walk," I complained.

"I'll pick you up."

I sighed as his stubbornness. "Fine. See you later," I waved, heading through the gates. He waved back, then turned around and returned to his car. I stopped and watch, almost forlornly, as his car drove out of sight. It made me feel uncomfortable. We've been spending so much time together that being apart felt unnatural. It made me feel inexplicably nervous. I immediately flashed back to the last moment I saw Nii-chan.

_"...Are you sure you're all right?" Nii-chan's familiar face loomed over me, hazy through my unfocused eyes._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, Nii-chan. This isn't my first cold," I huffed, irritated. "Just go to work." He glanced at the clock and sighed, standing up and grabbing his briefcase._

_"Fine, but if you feel your cold worsening, call me okay?" He glanced at me again, his worried expression stabbing into me with guilt._

_"I'll be fine, just _go_." _

_"Okay, okay I'm leaving." He chuckled quietly. Ruffling my hair with an affectionate expression, he quickly stood up and hurried out the door. I sighed, allowing myself to pass out quietly._

I felt the familiar guilt press on my mind as I remembered that last moment. If I hadn't been sick, Nii-chan would've left on time. He wouldn't have hurried, getting to work on time, passing the day without any worries. He wouldn't have fallen into a coma, never to wake again. I bit my lip, distracting myself from the dull, throbbing pain pulsing in my chest.

The loud, echoing sound of the bell brought me back to reality. Noticing that the last few students were trickling in, I nervously hurried through the double doors, and into the warmth of the building. I gulped nervously, running down the corridor towards the exam room. _It's all or nothing_.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I snapped out of a daze for the third time in the past ten minutes. My hand rested on the curve of the warm, steaming coffee cup. I relished in the aroma, trying to calm myself down. What was I so nervous about anyways? I wasn't the one entering university, I've gone through that phase already, no need to waste my time. And yet here I am, agitated and concerned about Misaki's test. He did look a little pale this morning, but I just assumed it was out of anxiety. What if he really was sick? What if he passed out in the middle of the exam? What if...

I shook my head furiously, shaking the endless chain of possibilities out of my head with a growl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the waitresses, who seemed so eager to serve me earlier, flinch and scurry away. I smirked at this, then sighed as my thoughts drifted back to Misaki. It was beginning to become ridiculous. I glanced at the clock again and groaned. There was still a full hour before he would be let out, and I couldn't stand another minute in this wretched cafe. Standing up suddenly, I went to the cashier and threw down a hundred dollar bill, ignoring the panicked calls of the waitress about my change. Stepping out into the busy street, I relished for a moment in the warm sunshine, wincing as the heat and humidity of the weather hit me. I swore, uncomfortable at the heat, and walked swiftly along the street, hugging to the meager shade of the shops, contemplating my various options. I could visit Hiroki, but he'd probably just complain about his classes. I could go home and work. No, too exhausting. I sighed, glancing aimlessly at the products displayed I passed by. I paused suddenly as a certain object caught my eye. _Hmm_...

* * *

Misaki's POV

_1 hour later_

I walked slowly out of the Center exam, feeling completely drained. My brain barely registered the loud sighs and murmurs of complaints surrounding me. I squinted as I felt the bright, hot light of the sun pierce into my eyes. _So tired...I hope I passed_, I nervously though, immediately feeling slightly more awake as I considered the prospect of failing. If I passed...if I did well enough...maybe, just maybe, I could get into Mitsuhashi. Then I could, at the very least, live some part of the life Nii-chan missed out on. _The life he lost because of me..._My mood turned sombre as I shuffled through the gates.

"Misaki."

I started at the voice, slightly surprised at the warmth that seemed to erase the pain of my memory. My face broke out into a small smile as I noticed the silver-haired man standing in the corner, leaning casually against a bright red sports car.

"Usami-san." I trotted over to him, confused about my excitement.

"Finished?"

"Nn."

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good." He nodded, with a satisfied expression on his face. He reached for my head, ruffling it fondly. I felt the familiar sensation of my face heating up.

"Well, I expected it to." I looked up, feeling slightly touched that he had that much faith in me. "Even with your brain capacity, my teaching should have prepared you enough to, at the very least, receive a decent score."

"H-Huh?" My eyes widened, mouth gaping. I felt my lips pull quickly in a pout. He had no faith in me after all. "Ahh, I see." I swiftly stalked past him to the other side of the car, sliding in and slamming the door behind me. Crossing my arms, I waited impatiently for him to get into the car. He watched me, amused, chuckling as he slid into the car as well.

"I'm just kidding." he stuck the key into the ignition before reaching behind to the back seats. "Here." He threw a small, black, ribboned box onto my lap. I stared at it curiously for a moment before reaching for it, studying it carefully.

"What's this?"

"Reward."

I looked at him curiously. "What for?"

"For finishing the Center Exam."

"But I haven't even passed yet."

"With the great Usami-sensei as your teacher, your place is guaranteed." I stared at him, feeling slightly irritated by his unashamed pride. As he started the car, I slowly untied the ribbon, watching as the satin slipped off. Opening the box, I felt my mouth drop open at the sight of a thin, silver watch, elegantly designed, but simple nonetheless.

"Usami-san, I can't accept this."

"Why not?" He calm turned the wheel, roaring down the street.

"I've already troubled you a lot just by freeloading in your apartment, I can't accept such an expensive gift."

"It's fine. Everyone deserves a reward for their hard work. Anyways," his eyes softened, "Takahiro always said that he wanted to give you a watch for your eighteenth birthday."

As we continued down the street, I couldn't help but study, out of the corner of my eye, his expression, that to incite a strange mixture of emotions within me. Some, I understood. Gratefulness, for all that he had done, pain, for the mention of my brother, but some I couldn't understand at all. A strange warmth, similar to the one I used to feel for my brother, only stronger, and a stabbing pain, sharper, that seemed to replace the pain of my brother. I felt my hands tighten around the box as my brain worked furiously to try and make sense of these new, frustrating emotions.

* * *

Yippee :) I'm done.

And that, was the end of Chapter 3.

Hopefully, updates will happen more quickly from now on, it is christmas after all :D

Again, thanks to all the dedicated readers who follow this piece, and for all those who've read this chapter, please do **READ & REVIEW**, even if you have before. I will accept polite criticism.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, look out for the next one!

Lots of love,

~CherryDecaf


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Hey guys :) How's it going?

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 4, it was REALLY encouraging to see so many people review so quickly. I know I've been kind've slow on updates, I'll be trying to post quicker, so please don't give up on me :P (A particular thanks **KitElizaKing** who reviewed within 10 minutes of the posting :P) Please do **READ&REVIEW**, it really does make me write faster :P You can all thank **Booboobitxch666** for this...relatively fast update :P Her 'guilt trip' comment persuaded me to write this chapter faster.)

Anyways, here's Chapter 5! I really hope you guys will enjoy this one :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

Usagi's POV:

I felt myself hovering on the edge of consciousness as I stared blankly at the bright, flashing screen. I was finally done with another chapter. Bloody Aizawa. I groaned, struggling to keep my eyes from slamming shut. Leaning heavily against the desk, I slowly lifted myself, groaning, from the comfy office chair and walked unsteadily to the door. I pushed the handle open, nearly falling forwards as the door opened easily. I groaned as I noticed the slight sliver of light, growing brighter by the second from the window. I was so preoccupied with my work that I haven't been out of my room for the past few days. As a reminder, my stomach grumbled quietly, exhausted. I was reminded, again, of Takahiro. The many times I came out of my room to see him waiting, concerned, at the bottom of the staircase. He always came over when he wasn't able to get through to me for more than two days in a row. I would crawl out of my room, and see him smiling in relief, laughing at my state. I winced, my exhausted body shivering as I felt the familiar pain in my heart. It was numb, tired of the continuous stabbings I felt so often.

Sighing, I sauntered out of the room, wincing as the light attacked my eyes mercilessly, and slowly worked my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I froze suddenly as I caught sight of Misaki, sleeping quietly on the couch, his small figure curled up into a ball. Almost immediately, my exhaustion vanished, and I began chuckling, walking towards the boy. I hovered over him, smiling slightly as I stared at his sleeping form. His face was buried into his arms that served as his pillow, his legs curled up. His chest rose steadily, and his quiet breathing resounded throughout the room. _He's a lot cuter when he's asleep_, I couldn't help but think as I examined his peaceful expression. _No wonder Takahiro always _. For a few minutes, I sat on the coffee table, just watching the scene, feeling oddly comforted. Suddenly, he shivered, letting out a small whimper as he rolled to face the couch, burying his face into the leather. Feeling my smile grow wider, I reached for his jacket that was haphazardly thrown onto the couch and carefully draped it over him, feeling a strangely familiar warmth spread through my chest as I watched him snuggle into the jacket, letting out a quiet sigh of happiness.

My stomach let out another groan, reminding me of my original purpose. Pulling myself away from the comforting scene, I swiftly travelled into the kitchen area and opened the fridge as quietly as I could. My eyes widened as I caught sight of the plates of leftover food, carefully packed and placed away. Glancing back at the sleeping boy, guilt settled in my stomach. He must have prepared it when I was working. After all, it was his first time experiencing my isolation in work. I reached into the fridge and took out one of the bowls, feeling particularly amiable to the young boy.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

_I found myself staring into the darkness. There was the sound of raindrops in the background. I felt myself shiver, my heart pounding with nervousness. Where was I? I clenched my hand into fists. I hated the darkness, the sound of rain. Every time I heard it, I would lose something. First my parents, and, now, my brother. Nii-chan. I whimpered childishly, feeling the heavy weight of guilt increase. I knew. Everyone said it was an accident, but I knew. All of their deaths were my fault. It was because of me._

_"Misaki."_

_I whirled around, recognizing the familiar voice. There, I saw my brother, smiling in his peaceful manner. "Misaki."_

_"Nii-chan." I heard myself gasp, feeling oddly detached from my body. I felt relief flood through me. Nii-chan was alive. He's not dead._

_"Misaki." He repeated. He started to fade. "Misaki."_

_"Nii-chan! Wait!" I glanced behind me, a sudden, bright light was spreading quickly, as my brother faded into the shadows. "No! Don't go!", wiping angrily at the tears that flood my eyes._

"Misaki." _I paused, freezing in mid-action. This voice was familiar, warm, but different._ "Misaki, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open. I bolted upright, wincing as my sore muscles screamed out from the sudden movement. "Misaki, it's almost noon." I blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted uncomfortably in the light. "Usagi-san?" As my vision cleared, I found myself staring into a shocked expression. Then I realized that I had just called the eccentric, egoistical Lord Usami, a rabbit.

* * *

Usagi's POV:

My whole body seized up when I heard that familiar nickname. Just minutes ago, he was sleeping peacefully, but when he started whimpering and tearing up, I couldn't help but want to free him from the nightmare.

Usagi-san. That was what Takahiro always called. _A pet name_, he always called it. He was the only one who called me that. I thought I would never hear that name again. And yet, here it came, from Misaki's mouth. At that moment, I couldn't help but notice all the similarities again. His sleepy expression, the same dazed look on his face, the way his hair looked, all messy when they woke up...

"Umm...Usami-san?" I started as I noticed his eyes, now wide open, filled with a mixture of concern and fear. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to call you that..." He stuttered, backing up slightly. I paused, unable to understand his fear. Then, realizing that he thought had just insulted me, I suddenly burst into quiet laughter. He really was like an open book. My laughter intensified as I watched his expression change to one of shock. I ruffled his hair, smiling.

"I'm not mad, don't worry." He blinked a few times in surprise, then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's all right." I stood back up, stretching and reaching for my coffee. I felt a small feeling of bitterness well up. Ignoring Misaki, who gave me a questioning look, I sipped the coffee, staring into the bright sun and bustling city as my mind drifted back into darker memories.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I stared at the grocery list blankly, my mind wandering. It's been two weeks since the strange nightmare. Two weeks since I accidentally called him Usagi-san and, miraculously, survived. I was relieved, and oddly happy, feeling privileged to call him a nickname nobody else got the chance to. Shaking my head, I tried to focus on the list. Earlier today, Usagi-san had demanded, in a very obnoxious tone, that he wanted to eat nabe in a kotatsu. I had stubbornly refused at first, not wanting to bother shopping for so many ingredients, but as he continued to laze around, complaining endlessly, I gave in, too irritated by his attitude to refuse him any longer.

I sighed in exhaustion, travelling sluggishly down the aisle, grabbing the ingredients as I passed. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice when a presence appeared behind me, until a dark shadow covered the light above me, and I whirled around, coming face to face with a tall, brown-haired man, sporting a devilish grin. I nervously backed up, unnerved by his expression.

"Hello."

* * *

Annnnnddddd, there we go :D That's the end of Chapter 5.

I'm really sorry about all the switching between the two characters, but I really wanted to get this chapter right :) The next chapter will be **VITAL**, so if you'd like to read it earlier, please **READ&REVIEW**, as before :)

**Also**, if you could tell me whether or not the transitions/switching between the two characters were confusing/annoying, that'd be really helpful, so I'd know how I should structure my future chapters/plans :)

Thanks for all the reviews I've had so far!

Also sorry about the chapter title, it's a bit of a giveaway, but I couldn't think of a good one

ANNDDD, just to increase your torture, here's a little _**PREVIEW**_, in Misaki's POV :P,

_I finally understood it. The irritation I always felt, the reason why I felt so hurt by his comment._

_I'm not the one he's looking at._

Hehehehe :) I'm sure most of you have realized it already, but you'll have to see all the juicy details next time.

Lots of love (as always),

~CherryDecaf


	6. Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hey guys :D

It's been a while since my last update, and I'm really sorry about that, but exams came up and I basically spent about 20 hours a day staring at textbooks and popping vitamins. so didn't really have time to write. :P

This is a turning point in the story, so it was a little harder to write than usual, I really do apologize if it's a little awkward, unfortunately, all my knowledge of romance comes from tv shows and books, don't really know love yet :) So if this is a little too...innocent/naive for your taste, I'm really sorry.

But please do **READ AND REVIEW** with your opinion, anything that might help me write better :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Usagi's POV:

For the fourth time in the past 5 minutes, I glanced worriedly at the clock. It has been a full hour since Misaki had gone to get the groceries, and he still hasn't returned. The market was ten minutes away, and he always returned within half an hour. I picked up my phone again, checking the screen briefly for any messages. It was dark. Sighing in slight irritation, I pulled myself up from the comforts of my couch and walked swiftly to the door. With my phone clenched tightly in one hand, I swiped my car keys that lay haphazardly on the table and reached for the door handle when I felt a slight but undeniable vibration in my right and I froze, mid-stride and opened the new message. Immediately, I felt anger bubble up from the pit of my stomach. Clenching the phone tightly in my hand, I strode to the door, wrenched it open and darted down the corridor. _That bastard..._

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I stared warily at the brown-haired man in front of me. In the supermarket, he had introduced himself as 'Isaka Ryuichiro', then snapped his fingers, and had two men dressed in black with sunglasses carry me, in the most embarrassing manner, through the market, out the door, and thrown unceremoniously into a large, black limo. For most of the journey, I was too shocked and nervous to say anything, but after the situation registered in my mind, I began to feel rather irritated. A few minutes after I had been shoved in the limo, I demanded the man to explain his actions. In response, he stared at me with a curious expression, before grinning devilishly and saying "I need bait". Then he turned away and stared out the window, promptly ending the conversation.

And now, after an a full half hour of silence in the car, I have been pushed forcefully through a luxurious hotel lobby, into an elevator and into what I was sure to be a suite, given the unnecessarily large bed that I currently am sitting on. Had there not been two large guys dressed in black standing at each side of the doorway, I probably would have tried to escape. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed that the clock now read 17:30. It's been an hour and a half since I left the house. I couldn't help but wonder if Usagi-san was worried. At this, I felt an odd sense of happiness. I felt my brow furrow in confusion at this. Why would I be happy over someone else's pain? Whenever I made Nii-chan anxious for anything that concerned me, I only felt guilt. I hated it when others felt obligated to care for me.

"What on earth are you smiling at?" I started at the sound of the man's voice, whose tone was a mixture of curiosity and derision. I glared at him for a moment, before looking away, fearing the consequences. He didn't look like a man who would stand rebellion. Flinching at the sound of his snicker, I stared intently at the cover of the sheets, picking uncomfortably at a loose thread on the cover of the bed. Was I really smiling? What at? I thought for a moment, my mind again conjuring the image of a concerned Usagi-san. The same, tingly feeling returned, stronger, and clearer than before. I pulled forcefully at the thread, breaking it loose. What was this strange feeling?

"Tsk!" I tensed when I heard the man's irritated voice. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His brows were furrowed, irritation clear on his face. His eyes were focused on the silver watch on his wrist. I sighed inwardly, almost letting my mind wander again, until a loud knocking resounded through the entire room. The corners of the man's mouth immediately turned upwards, his eyes flashing with delight.

"Isaka-san." I felt my stomach jump at the distant sound of Usagi-san's voice. The man's devilish grin returned, and he walked casually to the door, opening it slowly. I felt a smile of my own spread across my face as I caught sight of an enraged Usagi-san.

"It's been a while, Akihiko," My smile dropped. Akihiko. Usagi-san's first name? Why is that man calling Usagi-san by his first name? And what does he mean by 'it's been a while'?

"Where is he?" Usagi-san peered into the room, his anger seeming to dissipate as he caught sight of me, flashing a brief smile. "Misaki."

Isaka-san shot another look of curiosity at me. "Ooh, so that's your name." Usagi-san glared at him, motioning to me towards him. I grabbed my few possessions and shuffled quickly to the door, only to be grabbed by my collar and pulled backwards. I coughed as I felt the force against my throat.

"Not so fast." I looked upwards, feeling great irritation as I realized just how much taller than me he was. "Akihiko, you bastard..." I winced at the tense atmosphere. "...you didn't turn up for your come-back conference." I blinked. Comeback conference? "That cost the company almost a million dollars to set up! Media coverage, renting the location, inviting all the right people, and you didn't even bother to call to give some warning about your absence!" I stared accusingly at Usagi-san, who looked completely unashamed.

"Would the call have made a difference?" I shot him an exasperated look. So the reason I was kidnapped across several blocks is because Usagi-san refused to do his job properly. I couldn't help but feel rather irritated.

"No." Isaka-san sounded surprisingly calm. "Which is why I took your little pet." Usagi-san's calm expression twitched. "Today's Marukawa's Youth Authors Competition are being announced." He paused, grinning gleefully. "And as the our company's most famous author, you're invited." Usagi-san scowled and grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side. The same, fluttering feeling returned, intensified, but diminished as I felt the painful pull of both sides.

"No. Let go."

Isaka-san sighed. "This isn't a negotiation. You can get the kid back afterwards." Usagi-san's eyes darted between his confident, mocking expression and his hold on my shoulder.

Sighing defeatedly, Usagi-san nodded. Isaka-san smirked, promptly releasing his hand and pushing me towards Usagi-san. I stumbled for a moment, before turning my head and glaring back at him. With the same curious expression. He studied me for a few seconds. "You look quite familiar. What's your full name kid?"

I glared at him with all my might, my anger at Usagi-san fueling my courage. "Misaki Takahashi." Isaka-san froze at the sound of my name, a shocked expression invaded his calm expression, only to be replaced by an angry expression. I watched the mixture of emotions cross his face, suspicious. Why does he seem so shocked about my name?

"Akihiko, let me talk to you for a moment." I glanced backwards, only to catch sight of Usagi-san's tense expression. He met my gaze for a moment, before turning back to Isaka-san, nodding stiffly.

"Wait in the room." He said sternly, following Isaka-san out into the hall. I frowned at his tone, irritated by his utter lack of remorse. Did he not realize that this entire situation was because he didn't do his job properly. I heard the mumble of voices travel through the slit of the door. Unable to resist my own curiosity, I leaned in, peering through the crack.

"...foolish idea." Isaka was glaring heavily at Usagi-san, who stared back with a steely expression. "I thought you had just picked some kid of the street for the fun of it, but I didn't realize it was your beloved 'Takahashi's brother!"

Usagi-san sighed, his expression a complex mixture of emotions. "This is none of your business, Isaka-san. Besides, it's not like I could leave Takahiro's younger brother out alone." I felt both gratitude and irritation at the last sentence.

Isaka-san remained silent for a while, before replying, "Frankly, I wouldn't care so much if this wasn't endangering your career in my company, but I've known you since you were a child, and you never were good at parting with things you care for. So I'm just going to ask this once and for all." He leaned in for a moment, forcing a steady gaze. "Are you or are you not replacing Takahiro with this kid?"

Usagi-san's expression hardened. "What do you mean?" Isaka-san sighed in frustration.

"I mean, whether or not your trying to salvage your hopeless love for Takahiro by keeping this kid as his substitute!"

A sharp pain cross my chest as this statement sunk in. Trying to ignore my own tumultuous emotions, I studied Usagi-san's reaction. Another intense wave of emotions hit me as I saw his shocked and vulnerable expression. I pushed myself away from the door and leaned against the wall. My mind flashed back to all the painful expressions that appeared on Usagi-san's face when we talked about Nii-chan. My mind tried furiously to understand the new knowledge gained. After what felt like a decade, I finally managed to decipher my various emotions.

Shock, from the revelation that Usagi-san had loved my brother.

Guilt, for being a constant reminder of what he had lost.

And finally pain, from the knowledge that I was a mere replacement for my brother.

I sighed, sliding down to the ground, trying to ignore the continuous, painful pulsing of my chest. I finally understood it. The irritation I always felt whenever Usagi-san smiled while talking about my brother, the reason why I felt so hurt by his comment just seconds ago.

I am not, and never was, the person he was looking at.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done! I'm sorry that it's a little more somber and a little...dull I suppose.

This chapter was a little more difficult to write, and I really couldn't focus :P In slump after exams.

ANYWAYS  
AS ALWAYS  
Thank you for reading, love those who read even though I update so sparsely :) PLEASE DO _**REVIEW**_, feel free to ask questions, contribute polite critisms etc. etc.

Lots of love,

~CherryDecaf


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

Hey guys! :) It's been a while, not too long this time haha.

Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter, there were so many 'poor Misaki's' :P BUT DO NOT DESPAIR! This chapter, I'm sure, will make you all feel better :D

Again, thanks for keeping with my long breaks between updates, please ENJOY THIS ONE :D

and also, please do _**READ AND REVIEW**_, it really is motivating to see people enjoying my story, or even criticisms, I will accept those :)

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Are you or are you not replacing Takahiro with this kid?"_

_Usagi-san's expression hardened. "What do you mean?" Isaka-san sighed in frustration._

_"I mean, whether or not your trying to salvage your hopeless love for Takahiro by keeping this kid as his substitute!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Usagi's POV:

I stared at Isaka-san for a moment, my mind reeling with his sudden question. Was I really substituting Misaki as Takahiro's substitute? I remained, silent, desperately trying to find a witty reply. Isaka-san stayed silent for a moment, before sighing, pushing himself off the wall.

"Akihiko, I have a meeting I have to go to." His voice returned to its nonchalant tone. "Stay the night here, the press conference starts tomorrow at one, Aikawa will be by tomorrow morning to hand you and the kid your suits." He looked up, glaring. "Don't you dare skip out on this." I watched as he turned and walked swiftly away, his steps as confident and arrogant as ever. I watched him for a few seconds, before letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and running my hand through my hair in frustration.

I couldn't help contemplating Isaka's question. If you truly compare the two, Misaki wasn't that similar Takahiro. Naturally, there were some physical attributes that are similar, but in terms of personality and habits, the two couldn't be more different. Takahiro was calm, collected, intelligent but naive, one of the many traits I was attracted to. Misaki, on the other hand, is short-tempered, nowhere near as smart, but cute, sweet, adorable...I stopped in the midst of my comparison, confused. Why was I praising him? Shaking my head to clear any unwanted thoughts, I headed back into the room, starting when I caught sight of the shining neon lights shining through the panorama glass windows. Have I been pondering for so long? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft shuffle on my right. I swirled around, still feeling a little tense, but was immediately weakened by the sight of the curled up boy with his back against the wall, once again, asleep. I chuckled softly, bending down and staring fondly at the sleeping face. _He was always so defenseless_, I thought, frowning slightly at my observation. Too defenseless. I carefully pushed my arms under him, pausing as he fidgeted for a moment, before slowly and cautiously lifting him up, relishing in the familiar warmth of his body held so closely to my arms. Walking as steadily as I could, I approached the bed and placed him down into the soft covers. His breathing was steady, slow. I watched him for a moment, before I noticed tear stains on his cheeks. I leaned in slowly, trying not to get distracted by the feel of his breath on my face. There really were clear tear stains, slowly making its path down his cheek. I thought for a moment, before realizing the obvious truth. Why he was leaning against the wall, so close to the slightly open door. Why tear stains were on his cheek. He heard us. I was drawn back into another past memory, with Takahiro's many monologues about his brother.

_-Flashback-_

_"Nee, Usagi-san."_

_"Hmm?" I tore myself away from the blinking screen, trying to focus on the conversation._

_"Am I a good brother?" I immediately gave him my complete attention, confused by this question._

_"Of course you are. I've never seen a more doting sibling." I couldn't help thinking of my relationship with my brother. Not exactly the friendliest of relationships. "Why are you asking?"_

_"It's just..." He hesitated, then let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if Misaki would've grown up better with my Aunt and Uncle." I threw him a questioning glance. "Misaki wasn't always the most obedient child, but after the accident, he's become so quiet, always learning how to do the chores, doing so much more than I expect him to." He let out another sigh. "I know what people say about him, that he's a burden to me, but he really isn't. After all, he is my only little brother." He gave a soft smile at this, so sweet that it made my heart ache._

_-Flashback Ends-_

I shuffled through my thoughts for a moment. Was that it? Did he think he was a burden to me? I pondered my own question. Was he? My eyes were drawn back to the sleeping boy as he rolled around slightly, stretching himself leisurely across the bed. The corners of my mouth turned up, and I knew my answer.

No. Even if Takahiro was alive today, if I had gotten to know him as well as I have by now, I would still treasure him. I patted him gently on the head, running my fingers through his soft, brown hair. Although there were still many uncertainties, there is one thing I know for sure. Now, even if he wanted to leave, I wouldn't be able to let him go.

I relished in the new sense of possessiveness that I never felt before, not even for Takahiro, and gently brushed off the hair that kept falling onto his face. Takahiro was always like a Romantica rose in full bloom, sweet, beautiful, but superior, out-of-reach. Misaki was something much closer.

My cute Misaki.

My Baby Romantica.

* * *

Misaki's POV

I woke to the soft, distant sound of the shower. The light of the morning sun shone through the wide windows. I blinked, wincing as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. My thoughts were muddled, my brain heavy from sleep. I recollected my thought, trying to make sense of my memories of the previous night. Kidnapping. Door. Conversation. My stomach fell as I remembered my revelation, then fell further from the shame of shedding tears for such a measly response. _I always knew that Usagi-san only took me in because of my brother_, I tried to erase my own pain, furious at my response. However, as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I realized that, despite having fallen asleep against the wall next to the door last night, I have mysteriously woken on the bed. My eyes were drawn to the bathroom door, where the sounds of the shower originated. My heart gave a painful thump, and I was again disorientated by the various emotions. I slipped off the bed and padded over to the window, trying to distract myself. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Usagi-san until I felt his familiar, warm hand tousle my hair, making it even messier than the state it was in earlier. I cried out in surprise.

"Morning." I heard his deep voice behind me. Trying to calm myself, I turned around, glaring at him as I usually do.

"Usagi-san, can you stop doing that? I feel like a pet sometimes."

"Well, to a certain extent, you are." His chuckled when he caught sight of my expression. I struggled to control the heat the flooded up to my face. Somehow, it felt like his eyes were shimmering today, brighter that than the usual dull silver riddled with grief. I let out a 'humph', turning around and pretending to ignore him. He let out another quiet laugh. "Okay, I apologize, you're not a pet. Now hurry up and get ready, let's got get some breakfast." I swirled back around so quickly that I nearly lost my balance again.

"Don't you have your press conference?" He looked away, one of the telltale signs of him lying.

"It's not till tonight." I raised one eyebrow in doubt, weighing my various options.

"...Fine, let's go down to breakfast." I strode over to the bathroom. If we eat quickly, there is no way that we could miss the conference.

So I naively thought.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

"Usagi-san, hurry up!" I ran around the room, trying to prepare myself and the twenty-eight year old at the same time. My panic was laced with frustration. We had gone down to breakfast, eaten at a reasonably swift rate, but what Usagi-san had failed to mention, was that the press conference not only lasts the whole day, but also requires extremely formal attire, as the latter part of the conference is, in fact, a party of sorts to celebrate Usagi-san's return to the literary world.

So after exactly 30 minutes of breakfast, which would have lasted much longer if I hadn't kept pushing Usagi-san to eat quickly, we returned to our room, where we found Aikawa-san practically tearing the room door down, with two, neat suits in hand. She promptly sent us the death glare, grabbed us both the collars, and threw us unceremoniously into the room, swearing that if we were not out within 30 minutes, she would lock us up and never let us see the light of day again.

I believed her.

And so, after half an hour of furious yelling, running, and showering on my part, we were almost ready, with Aikawa-san knocking ominously on the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I exited the bathroom, and saw a dressed Usagi-san, sitting in the couch and smoking the cigarette leisurely. I shot him an infuriated glare. If only he didn't become more serious with his work, I may lose my entire youth within a week. Jumping at the sound of another loud, increasingly frequent knock from Aikawa-san, I quickly grabbed my tie and tried to tie it correctly, only to make a messy knot that I could not untie.

"Haven't you ever worn a tie before?" I frowned at the sound of his slightly exasperated and always condescending tone.

"I have!" I said indignantly.

"Then why can't you do it properly?" I ignored him, unable to find a proper answer. I jumped as his large hands wrapped over mine. "Here, I'll teach you how. You have to learn how to do this." He sounded oddly determined, fond. I felt heat rush to face again, and I lowered my head, trying to stare only at the tie as his skillful hands led my clumsy ones. I could hear the speedy race of my heart through my ears.

"There." I started when I realized he had finished. He gave me a rare smile, ruffling my hair again, disregarding my complaints. "All right, let's go. We're late."

"And whose fault is that?" I cried out huffily. He chuckled, walking over to the door and opening it swiftly, exposing the red-faced Aikawa-san. I watched as they talked for a moment, unable to disperse the heat in my cheeks, and the tingling feeling on my hand. I stood there, dazed for a moment.

No. I shook my head. I couldn't be misled again. But even as I tried to convince myself, I began to realize, that what I tried so hard to ignore, can no longer be hidden.

I knew why Isaka-san's question had hurt so much the night before. Why I cried after catching sight Usagi-san's expression.

I was in love with Usagi-san.

* * *

YES  
HAHAHA  
This chapter was so fun to write :)

I'm sorry if some of you find the chapter too...depressing/cliche/ too sugary sweet. Also apologize for the repeat of the 'sleeping face+fond expression' thing, but I really couldn't imagine a better time for reflection for Usagi-san :)

AGAIN (very repetitive, I know), PLEASE DO _**R&R/READ AND REVIEW**_, feel free to give criticisms, opinions, ask questions, all that jazz.

Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon, but if I don't update before the end of this month, I won't be able to update until end of May, unfortunately, because my graduating exams are coming up.

Anyways!

Lots of love,

~CherryDecaf


	8. Chapter 7: Pandora's Box

Hey guys :D Thanks for your patience for this update, I know its been a pretty long while, but now exams are over, and I'm OFFICIALLY FREE.

WEEHEEEE

ANYWAYS

I'm sure (well, hoping) that most of you were looking forward to this chapter :)

I was a little disappointed about the few number of reviews for the last one, but thanks to those who reviewed nonetheless :) (or maybe I'm just getting greedy But truly, thank you for the reviews!)

I also apologize for the long update, was away on trips and couldn't get a chance to access the internet. HOWEVER, I'm beginning to realize that real life experiences does help with writing, having realized recently how much liking someone sucks. Especially when they blatantly tell you they're in love with your best friend. Not pleasant.

Okay, I'll stop bothering you now. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, and if you like it, again, _**PLEASE R&R**_, it really is motivating. :) Tell me if you see any change, if I'm using too many adjectives, etc. etc. I value your opinions!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pandora's Box**

Usagi's POV:

I always hated parties. Most people who attended them were superficial, shallow people, who want to make the right connections. Of course, there are a select few, including me, that are decent people, who simply have been forced to attend for their careers.

Naturally, even though I loathed these events, I still played my part well. For the most part, I continued smiling, politely speaking to each and every person that came towards me, playing the part of the glamorous, friendly author that Isaka-san had always had me play, even though I longed to disappear and return home, unhook the phone, and sit down with Suzuki-san and read a good novel while drinking a cold beer. Which is what I would be doing if it weren't for Misaki's concern about my career. If I didn't find him efforts somewhat endearing, I would have shoved him into my red sports car and sped off ages ago.

So now, here I am, with a constantly increasing, annoying group of women, who had far too much makeup on, trying to smile as naturally as I can. My trained ears tuned out their sharp, ear-splitting voices. My eyes wandered around the hall, searching for the object of interest I longed to see. My lips twitched into a smile when I spotted him near the buffet table, clearly eyeing the delectable dishes, but feeling too shy and ashamed to eat to his heart's content. I watched as he slowly inched closer to the table, picked up a plate and scoped out the room for any disapproving expressions, before swiftly piling a surprisingly large amount of food on his place and darting back into his corner. I let out a loud chuckle, forgetting, for the moment, that I was still surrounded by the group fo chatty women, until several giggles and gasps brought me back to my reality. My eyes darted back down to the similar blushing faces around me. It wasn't long until each realized that my mocking smile directed to Misaki was received by many of the guests as sweet affection. I growled inwardly at my mistake, trying desperately to ignore the fact that the crowd was trying to increase their proximity to me. I flashed another fake smile, allowing my mind to wander again as I half-heartedly rejoined their mindless chatter.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

Even though this was meant to be Usagi-san's great party and, by logic, I should be enjoying myself and congratulating him, I couldn't deny that I was bored. The minute we stepped through the door, Isaka-san pushed me aside, shooting me a look that clearly told me to stay out the way, and immediately guided Usagi-san to the stage, where his demeanor changed so drastically I couldn't help but laugh. His speech was so very out-of-character and intentionally flashy that I had to force myself to laugh into my hands at the back of the room so as not to attract glares of attention.

My interest and entertainment disappeared when the speech finished. I had tried to approach Usagi-san, but had failed dramatically. The hoard of women now surrounding him provided a protective shield, and whenever I tried to get near him, I was immediately buoyed aside by the women who were competing for his attention. I felt a strange, bitter emotion every time I saw the gaggle of women around Usagi-san, and had spent several minutes deciphering this feeling. As much as I tried to deny it, I soon realized that it was jealousy that was eating at my patience. The revelation brought me back to my previous predicament, my depression after recognizing my feelings. Realizing that you have fallen in love with your benefactor, who is in fact in love with your brother was already complicated enough. The fact that said benefactor was _still_ in love with your brother, who has already left this world, and was using you as a substitute is not exactly the greatest news you could receive all in one night.

I sighed, offering a silent prayer of apology to my brother for falling for his male best friend. As I did, my eyes caught sight of the wonderfully placed table of food, each one deliciously arranged with care. My thoughts were immediately diverted, and I couldn't help the drool that seemed to build up at the sight of the expensive cuisine. The chatter of the party brought to my attention that there were few, if any, people eating the food. Most were absorbed in conversations, separated into small groups. The food was practically untouched. I cast a furtive glance around, wondering if my eating would garner much unwanted attention to myself. After a few minutes, I decided that nobody really cared about the awkward boy in the corner, and quickly shifted towards the table, grabbed a plate, and filled it with a variety of the food. As soon as I was done, I returned to my corner, let my eyes do another scan of the room for any change in activity, before digging into the large plate of food, reveling in the explosion of taste in my mouth.

As I lifted my head to allow myself to swallow properly, I became acutely aware of the distinctive sound of Usagi-san's chuckle, and the wave of giggles from the women around him. My head automatically swiveled to the scene, my eyes catching sight of his bright smile towards the female crowd. I mentally kicked myself for looking as I felt bitterness build up again in my chest. I forced my eyes to stare at my plate and continued shoveling down the food, despite losing some of my appetite.

"Hey kid." I choked as I recognized the familiar voice. Coughing, I felt the sense of dread spread throughout my body. "Woah, woah, calm down! Breathe in, breathe out." I looked up, with watery eyes to the amused face of Isaka-san. He smiled casually, appearing almost childish. "When you finally manage to breathe properly again, I want to have a small chat with you." I nodded and placed my half-empty plate on the corner of the buffet table, dutifully following Isaka-san out.

As we walked through the crowd, I began to notice the importance of Isaka-san. Every person we passed would politely greet him, whether or not they were in a conversation. I shirked from the few questioning glances thrown my way from those who noticed me in his shadows, feeling almost grateful when we reached the doors and exited the party to the adjacent hallway. As we walked for a few more seconds, I became more confused as to why Isaka-san had dragged me all the way out here. As I began to speculate, he swirled around, the same childish expression on his face. I stumbled as I tried to stop without hitting him.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "So, kid, your name is Misaki Takahashi right?" I nodded, my memories from last night swimming in my mind. "Little brother of Takahiro Takahashi?" I tensed at Nii-chan's name. Even though more than a month has passed since Nii-chan's death, the painful memories have not disappeared. I nodded stiffly again. He looked thoughtful for a moment, almost like an animal, considering the different ways to eat its trapped prey. "Did you know that Akihiko was in love with your brother?"

I blinked in surprise, trying to control my emotions and keep my expression straight. My face must have betrayed me, as I noticed Isaka-san's look of triumph. He smiled brightly for a moment, leaning in and whispering, "Then you should know that your presence in his life is dragging him down."

I stayed silent, unable to respond, as a mixture of guilt and anger flooded through me. Even though I longed to return his rude question with a smart comment, I couldn't bring myself to do so. Because I had been thinking this all along. Since the very beginning, I realized that my presence in Usagi-san's life was nothing but trouble. All I ever did was housework and study. Usagi-san was the one who did the work, payed for my tuition, gave me a place to stay, and provided me with whatever else I needed. I clenched my fists, trying to divert my attention away from the acute guilt I felt.

I barely noticed when Isaka-san nodded in confirmation. "Well, at least you're aware of it." I avoided eye contact, staring intently at the floor. I heard Isaka-san chuckle casually. Another streak of anger shot through me. How could he laugh in such a tense situation? "You can relax, kid, I'm not going to do anything." At this, I looked up, forgetting my guilt for a moment, and shot him a look of incredulity, remembering the kidnapping situation. He ignored it, continuing. "Just remember your position." He grinned, turning to me again. I looked away, uncomfortable with the eye contact. He turned away, whistling as he left. I stood there, shocked and confused, unsure whether or not to take his conversation seriously.

After what felt like decades, I felt a familiar warm hand ruffle my hair. I started, turning around so fast I nearly fell. Usagi-san's hand grabbed my wrist, helping me regain my balance. I felt heat rush up to my face as he laughed quietly, a deep chuckle. Trying to ignore the way my heart raced at the sound of his laugh, I scowled. "Usagi-san, that is not funny." I complained.

"Actually," he grinned, "I found it incredibly entertaining." I glared at him, accusing. "I did nothing wrong. You were the one who was to absorbed to notice your surroundings, so if you want to blame someone, it should be yourself." He immediately turned and started walking back into the party, again the one saying the final word in the conversation. I glared intensely at his retreating back, as if doing so would cause him to turn around and apologize as a normal, polite person would.

But that was not Usagi-san, and I knew it. I felt a rush of affection as I realized this. Sighing in defeat, I slowly shuffled after him, back into the party room.

* * *

Usagi's POV:

I was seething with intense anger. It was an odd emotion to have, as I have only experienced it approximately three times in my 28 years of life on Earth. The first was with my brother. The second, with Isaka-san. The third, when I saw Misaki conversing to intimately with Isaka-san.

Also I was fairly certain that it was a regular conversation, the sight had angered me a great deal, and I could not say it was a pleasant feeling. After reaching the threshold for my patience, I had politely excused myself from the irritating women and hastily left the crowd, scanning the room for Misaki. However, I could not catch sight of the brown-haired boy I longed to see. Concerned that he had gotten lost, an entertaining habit of his, I had quickly left the party, and went out into the hall. I found him fairly soon, and while this fact pleased me, the scene before me did not. I stood in the shadows, watching with concern and anger, with the former being directed at Misaki, the latter at Isaka-san. I was so surprised at the intensity of my emotions that it took me several minutes to sense the tension in the air between the two, and by that time, Isaka-san had already turned around, and was already heading back into the party. I studied Misaki's profile, sensing from his hunched figure his negative emotions.

Propelled by my protective feelings, I walked over their with lightening speed and distracted him, happiness flooding through me when I saw his oddly adorable pout and blush. As if by magic, my thundering emotions were calmed by the sight, and I felt a familiar grin, one that did not occur often until Misaki came along, spread across my face.

_Ah, _I thought blissfully, somewhat painfully, _no wonder Takahiro considered Misaki his treasure._

And yet, even as I came to this conclusion, I felt that something was different, deep down, there was something there that I had yet to realize. But when I did, I knew, it would change this comfortable life that I have adapted to in the past month.

Like opening Pandora's Box.

* * *

Chapter 7, fini :D

...I'm really sorry it's so somber guys, I swear the funny, cute bits will come up soon.

Again, please give me your opinions, **BY**** REVIEWING**, tell me whether or not I should loosen the storyline, whether or not it's flowing, if it's too somber etc. I do actually consider everyone's advise, and will try to improve my writing. :)

Thank you all for reading, love the readers that continue reading even though I'm a crappy author that only updates every few months :P

Lots of love,

CherryDecaf~


	9. Chapter 8: Burying Emotions

Hey guys! :) I am so sorry for not updating for the past few months (despite it being summer and logically, all free), but I have been incredibly busy trying to pack up my stuff to move.

Anyways, I have FINALLY found the motivation to write again, but having not written for a while, my writing is kinda rusty, so please excuse the crappy/choppiness of this chapter.

Also I wanna thank **EVERYONE **for reviewing, I **really **appreciate that so many of you reviewed the last chapter, 本当にありがとうございます！ ^-^

Okay I won't bother you anymore :) please do enjoy this chapter, the ultimate revelation should be coming soon hahahaha :) After reading please do **R&R** as usual, I do take in all comments, and appreciate every review, no matter how short or long.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Burying Emotions**

Usagi's POV:

A few days after the eventful party, we thankfully returned to our previous routine, with two unwelcome differences. I began spending an increasing amount of time shut up in my room with my laptop and mountains of reading material and research. After the conference in hotel, job offers shot up, and being one of the top authors of Marukawa Shoten, I was denied the choice of refusing them. While I enjoy indulging in my interests, I realized that the more time spent on my career, the less time I spent with Misaki. This was a fact I disliked immensely, much to my confusion. In general, I avoided human contact, with the exception of Takahiro. After a day or two of serious consideration, I reasoned to myself that I saw Takahiro in Misaki, and thought no more of it, despite the gnawing feeling in my stomach.

The second unwelcome addition in our daily routine routine was Misaki's new habit of spending as much time as possible away from the house. After his university semester started, Misaki spent much of his time studying at school or in his club. While I did not mind him making the most out of the university experience, I did mind the guilty and uncomfortable expression he always wears when he thinks I'm not looking. He became somewhat secretive, always nervous when he was in my company, and it was this behavior that became increasingly irritating to me. It bothered me that Misaki felt uncomfortable in my prescence, and though I wanted to know why, I could not find the right words nor the right time to ask him.

Exactly two weeks after the party, my frustration at Misaki's attitude and my endless jobs reached its peak, and, after much deliberation, I decided that, as Misaki's attitude change correlated with the beginning university the semester, the reason for the sudden change must be found there.

_From what I remember, on Tuesday afternoon, Misaki has a class in Japanese Literature..._

I reached for the phone, my fingers swiftly pressing the number. I waited impatiently as the call was waiting to be connected, feeling slightly relieved when I heard the click of the call connecting, and the familiar, grouchy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I sighed for the fifth time this morning as I finished cleaning the dishes before returning to the table, where a breakfast for one was still set up. I glanced up quickly at Usagi-san's door, which was still shut close. I then turned my attention to the clock, before letting out another long breath. Although Usagi-san tries his best to always keep his promise to eat breakfast with me, his exhaustion was beginning to get the better of him, and for the past few days, have been unable to wake in time. Although I sharply felt his absence, I couldn't help but think that this was a good situation, an opportunity for me to figure out my feelings, and decide what to do with them.

Wrapping the dishes carefully with plastic wrap, I placed them into the fridge, knowing that in half an hour or so, he would wake up, starving for food. I walked swiftly to the door, swiping my backpack on the way and throwing it over my shoulder. After putting on my shoes with ease, I opened the door, the resounding click of the lock resounding throughout the silent apartment, sending a pang of loneliness through me. I turned my head and glanced once, longingly, at the empty apartment. "I'm leaving." I whispered quietly, before slipping out the door and out onto the street.

* * *

Usagi-san's POV:

I bit furiously at the cigarette in my mouth. For an hour now, I have been wandering around the Mitsuhashi University campus, lost under the soldering hot sun. Classes were still in session, leaving most of the courtyards fairly empty. Stomping down the road, I read the names of the different buildings, searching desperately for the one that should clearly state 'Literature'. Mumbling profanities under my breath, I kept walking for a few more minutes, before stopping in frustration, smoothly taking my phone out of my pocket, and punching the numbers. After what felt like a decade, I heard the call connect.

"Akihiko, if you tell me you're not coming after insisting that you have to borrow my office, I swear to god I'll kill you." The voice on the other end of the line growled. Normally, I would have enjoyed the situation and teased him a bit, but the unrelenting sun forced me to get to the point.

"Pick me up. I'm near the mathematics building."

"Haa?! I'm not intentionally leaving my work to pick you up-" I promptly hung up and sauntered over to the nearest bench in the shade. I sat down casually, watching the second hand on my watch pass leisurely. After exactly 50 seconds, a panting Hiroki Kamijou appeared in front of me, giving me an extremely sharp glare.

"Ooh, so your building is nearby." I said casually, standing up and brushing off the dust.

"Next time I'm just going to leave you here to rot." He grumbled, walking out into the sun. I followed him dutifully. After a few turns, we arrived at the Literature building. I relished in the blow of air conditioning that immediately blew out the minute the door opened. After another minute of walking, we arrived at his office, with a bright, white sign on the door, showing the words 'Japanese Literature', with two professor names below. Hiroki opened the door and walked to the desk nearest to the window, with a clear view of the courtyard and grass field. I smiled as I caught a whiff of the scent of old books, reveling in the atmosphere, until I was brought out of my reverie by the sounds of chattering students in the . Hiroki gestured to an empty chair next to his desk. "Which books did you say you needed?"

"These." I took out a small list and handed it to him. After another sigh of frustration, he grudgingly took the list and turned to his treasured collection, swiftly picking out the books and building an impressive column. My gaze turned out to the window, as I searched through the students leaving the building with an eagle eye, my mouth twitching into a smirk when I caught sight of the familiar brown hair and sparkling green eyes. My smile disappeared almost immediately when I caught sight of a rare smile on his face, directed to a taller, silver-haired boy, also shouldering a backpack. Another student. They walked together to a fair distance, sitting down at a bench under a tree, chatting happily. I frowned, feeling slight anger to Misaki's affection being bestowed so happily onto another student when, at home, he would seem nervous and skittish. I was so absorbed into my observation I barely noticed when Hiroki called for my attention.

"Akihiko!" I turned, smiling lightly at the column of books on his desk, neatly piled. He gave me a long, inquiring stare, which I ignored as I inspected the books. Walking over to the window, he stared at the students outside, before glancing at me again. "What were you staring at so intently?"

"Just some students." Hiroki shot me a look of doubt and scrutiny. I shrugged. "I tutored one of them. Misaki Takahashi." I slipped his name in as casually as possible, fishing for information.

"Hmm. If so, could you keep tutoring him in Classical Literature? His marks are terrible." I chuckled at this comment. "Well, can't complain too much. At least he's quiet in class." Hiroki immediately shot into a lecture of the sanctity of literature, and how students nowadays had no respect for the subject or the teacher.

I absorbed the information, turning Hiroki out, unable to think of a reason for his sudden change in attitude. As I finished with the books, I straightened back up, ready to thank Hiroki, only to find him in a full-blown rage regarding the behavior of students in his lectures. I watched for a moment, chuckling.

"Hiroki." I said calmly, cutting his soliloquy short. He glared at me.

"What." He said shortly.

"Thanks for the books, I really needed them for research material."

He sighed "No problem. But keep it in good condition. I found these in second-hand book stores and I'm only lending it out because its you." My lips curved upwards into a smile, which he returned. Gathering the many books, I waved goodbye and walked out of the office, ignoring the many looks I was garnering. Frowning as I felt the distinct rise in temperature when I walked back out into the outdoors, I immediately headed towards Misaki and the other boy. As I approached, I watched Misaki's happy expression turn drastically into a shocked, and almost frightened one. My emotions flared, a mixture of anger and sadness. "Misaki." I said, my voice laced with irritation. He jumped up immediately, knocking his bag to the ground. As he bent down to pick it up again, his faced flushed in embarrassment.

"Usagi-san! Why are you here?"

"Had to get research material. Here, help me out. You're done with lessons, aren't you?" I regretted the short, sharp sentences the minute I said them. A look of hurt confusion flashed across Misaki's face. He nodded and trotted over, grabbing the top few books with a grunt of effort.

"Sorry, senpai, I'll see you tomorrow." My eyes flashed to the other boy on the bench, who was watching the the interaction with a smug, knowing look. He smiled brightly at Misaki, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, Misaki." My boiling anger flared at his casual use of Misaki's first name. Turning sharply around, I briskly walked to my parked porsche and impatiently shoved the books into the back, before pulling the door open with unnecessary force and slipping into the driver's seat. Tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, I fumed as Misaki stumbled to catch up with me, carefully putting the rest of the books in the back and sliding into the passenger's seat. As soon as he closed the door, I started the car and swerved out of the parking spot, flying back home. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Misaki give me several alarmed and concerned looks. We soon arrived back to the apartment complex. As we were bringing the books up, I tried to swallow my anger._  
_

"Who was that boy you were talking to earlier?" I said, as casually as possible.

"Ah..." Misaki started, surprised at my sudden question, his walk faltering for a moment before catching up again. "That was a senpai from my economic seminar. He's really smart and belongs to a really unique club. I think it's the Onsen Club. It sounds interesting." I frowned at the sound of something similar to reverence in his tone.

"I heard from your Japanese Literature professor that you're failing in his class. Shouldn't you focus more on your studies than on clubs?" I said shortly. He fell silent again. "I'm sure Takahiro wouldn't be happy to know that you're wasting your opportunity in university." We arrived at the apartment. Shoving the key into the hole, I opened the door forcefully and kicked off my shoes. "Takahiro always made the most of every opportunity he had." I continued musing. "Even when he turned down the university offer, he would always work his hardest and never get distracted by anything."

"Senpai is not a distraction." Misaki said adamantly. He kicked off his shoes as well and followed me to the sofas. "He helped tutor me in economics and brought me to my seminars." He shot me a glare, which I returned, more out of irritation at Misaki defending him than true anger. "Besides, even Nii-san had you as an important friend. Senpai is important to me too." He dropped the books off onto the couch with more force than necessary. I glared at him, before carefully placing down my column of books to demonstrate my complaint at his carelessness regarding these second hand books.

"Takahiro was hard-working, intelligent, and very generous. He had no problem studying and balancing friendship at the same time." I said, almost proudly. "Since you were wait-listed and, by a stroke of luck, was accepted into Mitsuhashi University, you should focus on raising your grades before joining clubs and spending all your time with that senpai, if you want to live up to your brother's success at all."

His eyes flashed with anger and, much to my confusion, pain. "I'm not Nii-san's replica. I don't need to be exactly like him, so stop trying to make me his replacement!" I blinked, confused by his explosion of emotion at the last statement. In my moment of surprise, Misaki turned around and headed into his room, slamming the door. I leaned against the table, my mind trying to make sense of Misaki's reaction. I felt a rush of guilt as I realized that I had unintentionally insulted him, pointing out his flaws so harshly. Sighing in frustration, I reached into my pocket and grabbed a cigarette. Lighting it, I fell against the pillows in the couch, and closed my eyes, my mind replaying our argument. With a start, I suddenly realized that it was the first time I did not feel the sharp, stabbing pain at the mention of Takahiro's name.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

The minute I slammed the door, I immediately regretted my outburst. For the past two weeks I have tried to control my emotions, the sudden race of my heart when Usagi-san ruffles my hair, or the familiar warmth that spreads every time Usagi-san smiles. I sighed, struggling to control my anger and jealousy._  
_

Jealous towards my own brother. Who has already passed away.

I let out a short, dark laugh at this thought, before walking to my bed and falling face-down onto the mattress.

_No_, I thought wearily._ I have to stop these feelings._

I turned reluctantly, catching sight of the broken picture frame of my eighteenth birthday.

_I guess that it really is the last option left, _a painful ice-cold feeling flooded through my chest.

* * *

yayyy :) c'est fini

Guys I really do have to apologize for this chapter, I am NOT AT ALL proud of this chapter, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but since this is a crucial junction, it's really hard to imagine the right scenario. I promise you the next chapter will be better and updated FASTER, so please don't give up on me :(**  
**

But again, if by some miracle you happened to enjoy this chapter, please do **READ AND REVIEW**, every review is treasured, feel free to give criticisms, much-needed advice etc.

Again, I'm so sorry about the quality of this chapter

Lots of love,

~CherryDecaf


	10. Chapter 9: Unravelling Chains

Ello guys :D

...

I know, I'm a terrible person, please don't kill me _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus, I just haven't really found the motivation to write drama when there's real life drama all around me.

Anyways, I apologize if my writing style has changed, but it's kind of unavoidable given that such a long time has passed. I'll try to keep making the story flow as much as possible!

Anyways, for those who actually bother to read this chapter despite my long-ass break, THANK YOU. As for those who don't, thanks for sticking with me anyways ヽ(´▽｀；)/ I will try to update as frequently as possible after this, and hopefully finish a decent story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unravelling Chains**

Misaki's POV:

"Thank you for your patronage!" I bowed, shouting out the customary goodbye to a regular customer, who brought up his hand to wave goodbye, his face flushed from the drinks that he chugged down earlier. Sighing, I straightened myself, casting a quick glance around the bar.

I started working at this bar two weeks ago, when Sumi-senpai brought up the topic of an opening for a part-time job at his friend's bar. Although I had hesitated at first, not wanting to become involved in the night life district, after the argument between Usagi-san and I, I accepted.

Grabbing the nearby towel to wipe down the table where the customers had just left, I sighed inwardly, my mind flashing back to that moment.

It was the first time we had argued so heatedly before. The first time I had seen a look of utter vulnerability and anger on Usagi-san's face. It was different even from the pain-stricken expression on his face at Nii-san's funeral.

The constant dull pain of guilt erupted through me as I thought of Nii-san.

I knew. I knew that Usagi-san liked Nii-san. I knew that Nii-san always cared for Usagi-san, even if it was only as a good friend. I knew Usagi-san only took care of me because he cared of Nii-san. I knew all this, and yet, I couldn't get myself to leave him, indulging in the waves of kindness he would be willing to throw me. No, not to me. To Nii-san's replacement.

My grip unconsciously tightened around the towel.

"...-ki...Misaki-kun...Misaki-kun!" I jumped. Shaking my mind out of the plaguing thoughts, I turned to the exasperated owner of the bar. "One of the customers have been asking for a waiter for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, Kitagawa-san, I'll get right to it!" Grabbing my notepad and tray, I ran to the table and took the orders of the disgruntled customers, my mind still wrapped up in my thoughts.

_Two Hours Later_

Sighing, I turned my head from side to side, trying to get rid of the tension in my muscles. The bar was finally closed, and having cleaned up, I was allowed to leave. I opened the locker and grabbed my shirt, throwing off the uncomfortable collared shirt and black vest and tie that was the compulsory uniform for this establishment. I let out a breath of relief at the release of the tightness around my neck and slowly reached for the watch Nii-chan got me for my seventeenth birthday, watching the seconds tick by. I strapped it onto my wrist, flooded with a torrent of emotions every time I saw it. My hand naturally tightened around the watch. _Almost like a shackle_, I thought bitterly for a moment, before guilt shot through me once again. Sending another silent apology to my brother, I forced my hand to release the watch and stare at it, properly calming my emotions.

10:45pm.

I was late.

Throwing on the casual T-shirt and jacket, I threw my clothes into the locker and closed the "Thank you for your hard work!" I shouted, jogging out of the changing room.

"Yeah, be careful going home!" Kitagawa-san shouted as I ran out the door. Dodging the remaining stragglers on the street, I raced towards my destination, hoping with all my might that the store has yet to close. My face naturally broke into an expression of relief when I saw the lights of the store illuminate the bright street, a waving hand and an amused expression beckoning to me. I skidded to a halt in front, gasping for air.

10:58pm. I just made it.

"S-s-sorry, Moriyama-san," I sputtered out, my legs shaking from the strain.

"Don't worry about it!" the cheerful, bulky man said loudly, tugging me into the shop. "I know about your busy schedule." I shot him a look of thanks, relishing in the air conditioning and collapsing on the comfortable seat.

"So, shall we get down to it?"

* * *

Usagi's POV:

If I considered Misaki's time away from the house long before, it was nothing compared to how much time he's out nowadays, I thought as I heard the door close. My gaze wavered from the bright screen to the clock. 2:23am. A half hour later than usual. There was the customary sound of him dropping his bag. I waited for the sound of his feet hitting the stairs and the door opening, but it never came. Curious.

Sticking my cigarette into my mouth, I opened the door and peered out into the dark living room, searching for a sign of any movement. Instead, I caught sight of a dark silhouette on the couch. I made my way down the corridor and the steps, heading to the couch, starting when I saw the boy collapsed on the couch, half of his body on and the other half on the floor. Half his face was buried in the couch cushion, his arms haphazardly thrown across the couch. I frowned when I saw the dark circles under his face, the exhausted expression on his face. He was always out nowadays, only home to catch a few hours of sleep before heading out for class, and coming back in the early hours of the morning.

I stretched out a hand to brush back his silky brown hair, pausing when he whimpered, his face scrunched up for a moment, before returning to its peaceful, tired expression. _Where do you go? Why are you always out? Who...are you with? _I couldn't help wondering.

It was right after that argument that he started spending even more time outside. So much, that we haven't had a chance to talk in two weeks. My fingers twisted around the tendrils of hair, relishing in its softness. Not once did I think of Misaki as Takahiro's replacement. As Takahiro's treasure, yes. As a cute little brother, as well, but never as Takahiro's replacement. No one could replace Takahiro. He was my heart. _Is_, my mind thought angrily, against the wishes of my heart.

A little shiver from the worn out boy drew me out of the battle between my mind and heart. Flashing the unconscious boy a bittersweet smile, I put my arms under his neck and knees, moving him as gently as possible, cradling his slim body against my chest. _As if he fit there perfectly, _I thought, before my mind could stop it. I let out a small growl in frustration, my grip tightening ever-so-slightly.

I could feel it.

The chains to the box were unravelling.

And I couldn't stop it.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I fell asleep on the couch. Well, passed out was more like it. And yet, somehow, I woke up on my bed, with the covers tightly tucked over me. My bag was placed somewhat neatly in the corner, an opening in the curtains letting in the light of the rising sun illuminating the room. Rubbing my eyes, I half-sat up in the bed, my mind registering what happened earlier that night. After meeting Moriyama-san to discuss and complete the arrangements, he invited me out for a quick, but extremely welcome, midnight snack, which ended up being quite a long late night dinner, at which he drove me back and dropped me off early in the morning, and I had promptly fell unconscious in the living room.

My eyes rolled over the clock on the side of my bed, the hands telling me that I had about an hour before I had to be up to make breakfast, stick it in the fridge, and run to class again.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed, blinking my eyes blearily and fighting the exhaustion from my system, my dry throat begging for some water. Stumbling to the door and pulling it opening to slip out, I noticed the thin sliver of light from the slightly open door of Usagi-san's room pooling onto the corridor floor. My face arranged itself into a frown of confusion. As far as I knew based on the cycle of leftovers each week, Usagi-san didn't have any major upcoming deadlines, nor was he behind on anything. In fact, he just finished a major assignment, and should have plenty of time on his hand to work, so why was he up at 5 in the morning?

Pushing the door open as quietly as I could, I peered into his room, my eyes quickly catching sight of the orange glow of the table light, and the figure that it illuminated. His computer was on, the screen showing a blank word document. My eyes flitted to Usagi-san himself, who sat, unmoving, in his desk chair. The only movement in the scene was that of the smoke coming off of his cigarette. He let out a sigh of frustration and took off his glasses, throwing it onto the table without a care. My eyes flicked to the overflowing ash tray, concern rising for the clearly troubled author.

"...Sorry..." I started at the sound of Usagi-san's voice, retreating slightly into the shadows for fear that he'd seen me.

"...I'm sorry...Takahiro..." His voice was heavy, laden with sadness and guilt.

Such a sudden, sharp feeling of pain and despair shot through me that I staggered from the sheer onslaught of emotions. _Why are you sorry...Usagi-san?_

I retreated back to my room, my thirst forgotten. Closing the door quietly, I leaned against the door, sliding to the floor as strength left my legs. Taking several deep breaths, I tried to clear my mind, staring hard at the floor. I started when I felt a sudden drop of cold water on my arm. Bringing my fingers up to my eyes, I could feel the traces of tears slowly sliding down my face, anger shooting through me at my recurring weakness.

"Stop...stop!" I hissed to myself. The tears continued, relentless and without mercy.

_No more...no more... _I repeated to myself, burying my face in my arms, my heart raw from the mixture of anger, despair, guilt and pain. _Tomorrow...tomorrow it'll all end..._

* * *

Ehehehe ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ...

I'm sorry ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) Please don't kill meeeee

I was planning on making this longer so I could make up for the longest break anyone has ever taken

But since I wanted the next chapter to be more of an impact on the story, I didn't want to continue just for the sake of it.

Anyways, if you liked what you read (or didn't like what you read), either way, please do _**READ AND**_** REVIEW** (even thought I'm the worst person in the world ), I will appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you guys for reading even though I took such a long break that this story is probably not even in your mind anymore.

For those who still bothered to check it out, I seriously cannot say how much it means to me to even clicking the link, let alone reading it.

I really love you guys. I will update as soon as possible, especially while my ideas are flowing.

Lots of love (despite what my actions may say),

- CherryDecaf


	11. Chapter 10: The Needed Existence

Hey guysss ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ sorry for the late(ish) update, but I just started college with four classes and I'm doing research in a laboratory so my time is literally sucking away \((´д｀))/

Anyways, THIS IS THE CHAPTER GUYS  
BE EXCITED  
YAY ヽ(´▽｀；)/

So, please do enjoy this chapter, and if you truly to enjoy it (or if you hate it) please do **REVIEW**, I know every author says this, but it really does help with my writing. But please, no rude remarks. We're not made of stone, we do have feelings (_ _)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Needed Existence**

Misaki's POV:

I dragged the heavy sports bag across the wooden floor, trying to be a quiet as possible. The early morning sun shone into apartment, setting the furniture and the polished floor alight with a bright orange glow. Dropping the strap of the bag onto the small mountain of suitcases and backpacks, I ran my hand through my disheveled hair, wincing as it caught on a slight tangle.

After deciding that it was impossible to sleep as a result of my constant pondering and wallowing in pity, I had gone around throwing my few belongings that cluttered the ever-so-familiar room into the suitcases I had brought with me the first time I moved in. It was surprisingly difficult, having gained a few number of possessions since then, a thought that had twisted the dull pain into a sharp pang of guilt and desire to stay.

I had left the room at 6am, eyes stinging from exhaustion, dragging the suitcases and wincing each time the wheel hit a small bump, making several dull thud sounds. The door of Usagi-san's room had been closed, the light in the corridor originating only from the thin window on the second floor.

As I did every morning, I prepared breakfast, going through the routine of preparing miso soup, eggs, and a decent supply of rice and grilled fish that could easily be reheated by the microwave and eaten as lunch and dinner as well. For a few moments, I had waited agonizingly by the stove, rethinking the plan. Usagi-san's complete inability to cook had both surprised and horrified me at first, and inevitably sent me into utter confusion as to how he managed to survive before I came along.

At this thought, a tiny spark of hope stirred, before it was quickly extinguished by a torrent of forced realization that, even without me in his life, he had managed to survive a good 28 years before I came along. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, I knew that I was not indispensable. I was not needed.

Sighing as the electrical watch fastened around my wrist reminded me of the time with a gentle beep at the hour, another silver, classic watch resting just right above it. Unable to leave behind Usagi-san's gift to me after entering university, I allowed both the cheaper, more sentimental watch Nii-san gave me for my seventeenth birthday and Usagi-san's expensive, silver watch to latch around my wrist, forming two shackles that reminded me of my indiscretions to both. I cast one last look around apartment, my mind flashing back to all every-day moments, filled with frustration, anger, shared sadness, even irritation, but all laced with small strings of happiness.

Ignoring the all-too-familiar tightening of my throat and the prickling behind my eyes, I grabbed the straps of the bags and clumsily pulled everything through the door, wincing at the dull sound of bags hitting the walls and door. I stared at the door for a moment, an inching suspicion that I had forgotten something making me pause for a moment, before I was suddenly reminded by the small weight in my pocket. Reluctantly, I reached in and pulled out that familiar silver key, slowly placing the key on the empty cabinet.

Pulling at my bags, I peered longingly back into the room, before I closed the door, the resounding click echoing both in the empty corridor and in my empty heart.

* * *

Usagi's POV:

I fought the fit of panic and nausea that arose in my stomach as my eyes rested upon the silver key.

After a very restless night, I had awoken at what I considered to be an early hour, and had walked down into the invitingly bright living room, catching sight of the familiar scene of a delicious breakfast, but with the unwelcome addition of a small note, with the familiar slightly untidy handwriting.

_Usagi-san,_

_Thank you for taking care of me. You've already repaid Nii-san. I'm sorry I couldn't be his replacement to the end._

_Misaki_

Grabbing and crushing the small note in the palm of my hand, I had rushed to the door, prepared to catch him before he managed to completely disappear, only to be stopped in my path by the flash of silver from the corner of my eye.

Everything came clear from that key. it wasn't that he felt guilty, nor that he didn't want to inconvenience me, as I had originally considered, given his personality. No, he ran away intentionally, away from me. He left on his own, because he didn't want to be with me.

This revelation hit me much harder than I had expected it would, and had me staggering back, as if the silver key was causing me physical pain.

Again.

I was left all alone again.

A sinking feeling pulled me down, my back leaning against the wall, the remaining shadows at the doorway wrapping me in a protective hug.

My mind tried furiously to work through the pain, trying to understand his message. _Thank you for taking care of me_. That was blatantly clear. But what did he mean by '_You've already repaid Nii-san_'? Did he think I was taking care of an eighteen-year-old university student to this extent, just for Takahiro? I snorted at this thought, then was immediately sobered at my initial intentions when I first impulsively picked him up. I just wanted to be as close to Takahiro as I could. And, at that time, it meant adopting his remaining, treasured little brother into my household.

The one part of that message that truly bothered me the most was his final sentence. '_I'm sorry I couldn't be his replacement to the end_'.

If Misaki just didn't want to be with me anymore, I could accept that. I was not the friendliest and loveliest of people to live with. I enjoyed my freedom and solitude, and relished in the complete lack of expectations placed on me by distant acquaintances, including my family. But the very fact that Misaki had ever considered Takahiro his replacement was not something I could accept so easily. Takahiro could never be replaced. He was the jewel that I could not touch, only admire from afar, before he was so abruptly stolen and shrouded by death. And Misaki...

Misaki was the light that returned my world to me. A fact I had constantly been denying, but knew as truth.

What concerned me wasn't the sense of loss that I was now so familiar with. Instead, it was the strange need to fight, the need to find him, and even the unnerving desire to not only chase after him, but to catch him and lock him forever to my side.

Groaning, I slammed my head against the wall, finally accepting the revelation that I have been denying for the longest time.

I was in love with Misaki.

And nobody, not even Takahiro, would be taking him away.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

The new apartment was a fair deal. Despite it's pitifully small size compared to Usagi-san's large mansion, it was well-furnished and in decent condition, its walls and doors still in nice condition. The very few suitcases that I had dragged from Usagi-san's place fit nicely in the living room, giving me plenty of space to unpack, as well as an exhaustive shopping list to complete.

Grunting as I lifted a heavy stack of textbooks out of my suitcase, I sighed in frustration when I noticed that the bookcase was already filled, despite having only unpacked a little more than half of my books. My frustration swiftly changed to that of depression when I saw my phone, silently sitting on the table, yet to receive any calls.

Of all the changes I made, the one that I couldn't bring myself to complete, was changing my phone number. It remained my one last connection with Usagi-san. And yet, despite my pathetic hold on the little hope that he may call me back, the phone had yet to ring.

Dropping the stack of books on the nearest chair, I resolved to unpack the remainder of my school supplies later, instead focusing on the few small artifacts I had to decorate the place. Reaching into the smallest box of all, I retrieved the few remaining trinkets, placing them as strategically as I could on the few surfaces in the apartment.

I suddenly stopped when my hand retrieved that familiar photograph, Nii-san's innocent smile sending that familiar sharp nail of guilt throughout me once more. Tracing a figure around his face, I felt my lips turn into a wry smile as my free hand grasped the watches again, as I slowly placed it on the top of the small, round dining table, the smiling, innocent faces almost mocking me, but at the same time striking that one sentimental chord in me, reminding me of that gentle, dear brother that gave up everything to bring me up, now lying all alone in the ground.

Ignoring the rests of my boxes, I stood up, grabbed my keys, and promptly left the small apartment in disarray.

* * *

Usagi's POV:

I gently laid the red roses on top of the cold slab of stone, my fingers lingering briefly on the name carved upon the rock, that familiar despairing feeling appearing, but dulled by the desperate need to make amends, and to find him again. The stark contrast of red against grim grey and the dulling green of the well-tended grass as it slowly gave way to fall, made a picture perfect image. And it would have been such, were it not the fact that one of my dearest friends and first love lying under that cold stone.

I shivered slightly as the cold cut through the woolen jacket, reminding me that of the harsh winter cold, during when I first met Misaki at Takahiro's funeral.

"Takahiro," my voice broke slightly, being slightly overcome with emotion, "Takahiro, how are you?" A few months ago, I would not have believed that I could have dragged myself here without pulling myself even further into the dark despair that had enveloped me at the beginning of his departure.

"Your little brother," I continued, my mind still slightly sunk in my daydreams, "truly is a little treasure." A wry smile made its way onto my lips. "Not in the way you always told me though, mind. He's not the little, shy angel you described. He's a bit of a dimwit, stubborn, naive, sweet, kind..." I trailed off, noticing the significant change in adjectives. I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Takahiro," my gaze landed on the carved name, my mind conjuring the image of his smiling, innocent face, "but I'm in love with Misaki. I'm sorry, but I'm taking him away."

I suddenly started when a scuffle and a slight grunt of pain sounded from behind me. I whirled around to catch sight of a flash of strands of brown hair and the shock and confusion of green eyes, as the owner of those distinct characteristics flew from the shadow of a large grave angel, and across the field of fading green and grey stones, towards the gates of black.

I immediately took after him without a thought.

* * *

Hehehehe (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Finito babes! Sorry for the long wait despite the promised update, and a HUGE, HUGE thank you for those who are still with me and reading this.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It actually did take a bit more effort in planning this, being such an important part of this story, I really wanted it to be a little better than usual (and I actually PLANNED what happened, it's a MIRACLE), so please do give me POLITE criticisms, I'd really appreciate you guys :D

So in general, _**READ AND**_** REVIEW**

Lots of love,

CherryDecaf o(^^o)


End file.
